


take me out, take me home (meet me in the afterglow)

by Thestias



Series: you took my soul and wiped it clean [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Angst, Bisexual Marlene McKinnon, Bisexual Sirius Black, BlackinnonWeek2020, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, First Meetings, Firsts, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy Scares, Prompt Fill, Relationship Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sirius Black Has Issues, they're both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestias/pseuds/Thestias
Summary: Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon are two stubborn, damaged people new to love and all the ups and downs that go along with it. Some moments stand out, seemingly insignificant, but part of the brilliant tapestry that is their relationship all the same.This is a story of firsts.Written (late!) for Blackinnon Week 2020
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: you took my soul and wiped it clean [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	take me out, take me home (meet me in the afterglow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: First meeting

A week into fourth year--her first at Hogwarts after a transfer--and it’s the first time she’s seen the elder Black boy in any of their shared classes; Lily had muttered under her breath something about ‘posh wankers’ before she huffily turned back towards the board, but she pays it no real attention. Marlene recalls seeing him at dinner the first night, and in the halls the following days--always with Potter, boisterous and loud, and the much quieter Lupin she’s listened to Lily wax poetic about since first year--but never in class. 

He’s subdued, for now, head bent over a textbook and pencil scratching across paper; Marlene burns with curiosity, wants to know what he’s been doing, where he’s been going, while skiving off of class. Of course, she can’t just  _ ask  _ him that, because then she would  _ know  _ and in knowing, would have to  _ do. _

No; it’s far better off for her if she stays away from him, and keeps her tongue to herself.

* * *

The day, however, seems to have other plans, as Professor McGonagall assigns she and Lily to help him catch up with the homework and notes he’s missed. Though she puts on an air of annoyance, inwardly Marlene can’t help but feel a little thrilled; he’s perhaps the most attractive boy in their year, she can’t deny that, and though she has little experience in dating she knows a crush when she feels one.

_ But why does he have to be so bloody annoying?  _ She thinks not ten minutes later, watching as Lily tries, for the fifth time, to explain what really is a simple concept to him. She suspects he’s doing it on purpose; there is far too much intelligence behind those cool grey eyes for Sirius to be as stupid as he’s trying to be, and only someone smart would get as many answers so ridiculously wrong as he has.

Just as Lily looks to be ready to pull out her own hair--or perhaps leap across the table and tear out  _ his-- _ Sirius glances to Marlene and, with a wink and flourish of his pencil, quickly and expertly solves the math problem he’s been giving them hell over since they started.

Much as she hates to admit it, she’s amused, and Sirius can tell if his smirk is anything to go buy. Lily is practically shrieking her frustration, face an interesting shade of red that nearly matches her hair, and it’s all Marlene can do to stifle a giggle while he sits, arms crossed, looking entirely too pleased with himself. 

“You are  _ insufferable!  _ I don’t care what the Professor said, I’m finished, you’re absolutely hopeless and I won’t waste another minute helping you!” Lily angrily shoves her books into her messenger bag, and Marlene takes a moment to marvel at how utterly disheveled her best friend is; that Sirius managed to get so under her skin in less than thirty minutes is a wonder.

She’s impressed despite herself.

“Evans, no, wait--” he’s scrambling to his feet, all aloofness gone, one hand reaching for her arm before he stops, wilting slightly under her emerald glare. “I’m sorry, alright? You’re just too easy to rile up; look, I’ll tell McGonagall that you helped me with the assignments so you don’t get into any trouble, I’ll finish them--I will!” His hands go up in defence at Lily’s disbelieving look. 

“I’ll stay and make sure he does,” Marlene finds herself volunteering, and suddenly two sets of eyes are on her. She shrugs, attempting carelessness with a toss of light brown hair over a shoulder. “You can go to the library and start on your Lit essay, I know you’ve been dying to do that. I can make sure everything gets done.”

Lily hesitates, but it’s only for show--Marlene knows she won’t be able to resist the lure of an assignment done early. “If you’re sure it’s okay….”

“Lily,  _ go.  _ I’m sure I can handle Black until our next class.”

“You, McKinnon, can handle me any time,” he replies with a wink and devilish grin that has Lily hurrying out of the room with a muttered expletive and tomato-red face.

Sirius Black is  _ definitely  _ an ass, and Marlene decides right then and there that she is  _ definitely  _ going to date him.


End file.
